


with sunset in her hair

by kingstqrk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, a very short fluffy drabble, and it happens to be my first jonsa fic so i'm very nervous, for jonsa week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstqrk/pseuds/kingstqrk
Summary: When Sansa gets in a fight, Jon tries to comfort her. But it turns out they're both hiding their feelings from each other.





	with sunset in her hair

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble is for Day 4 of Jonsa Week, the prompt was Modern AU. It's really short but I hope you like it. Thanks to Sansastarkofwinterfell for reading it through first :)

_I loved a maid as red as autumn, with sunset in her hair._

* * *

“He didn’t mean it, you know.” 

Sansa doesn’t turn around. She doesn’t even respond, but Jon sits down on the grass next to her anyway. 

“Are you okay?” Jon asks gently, after a few minutes of silence. It is evening and the sun is low, meaning Jon struggles to decipher the expression in Sansa’s piercing blue eyes. 

“I’m fine,” Sansa says after a beat, still not looking at Jon. “I just wanted to think.” 

“So you came to the park?” Jon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sansa can’t help but smile slightly in response to that. “I like it here.” She finally looks at him, and Jon’s heart skips a beat. “I didn’t think anyone would look for me here anyway.” 

“Well, I looked in the tree-house first, but when I didn’t find you there…” 

“I didn’t go there because I knew that would be the first place everyone looked,” Sansa says, rolling her eyes. Jon smiles sheepishly. 

“I can go, if you want?” he offers. 

Sansa takes his hand, and Jon has to prevent himself from gripping it back. “No, it’s okay,” she says softly. Jon just puts his arm around her shoulders, and she leans into him. They look at the sunset, sitting at the top of the hill. The light is the same deep colour as Sansa’s hair.  _It’s beautiful_. 

“I thought you’d be with Robb,” Sansa admits quietly. 

Jon gives her a hard look. “You’re my friend too,” he reminds her. He and Sansa might not have had the best past in the relationship (he had always just been the boy who lived next-door, Robb’s best friend with the absent father), but they had become much closer recently. Close enough for him to develop his stupid crush on her. “And I thought in this situation you might need someone to talk to more than he does.” Jon pauses. “He didn’t mean to hurt you, you know. He feels terrible. He only said it–” 

“I know why he said it,” Sansa interrupts him. She stays silent for a minute. “He was right, though,” Sansa says eventually, bitterness creeps into her voice. “I do always go for the wrong people. I know I said I wanted to go on another date with Harry, but…” 

“But what?” Jon asks, his mouth dry. 

“Robb’s right. Harry…he’s okay, but I don’t really want to go on another date with him. You know on our first he only talked about himself?” 

Jon cracks a smile. “Let me guess, you didn’t get a word in?” 

Sansa snorts. “Not even if I tried.” 

“So why do you want to go on another date with him? Why did you argue with Robb when he said you shouldn’t?” 

Sansa sighs, kicking her heels into the grass. “I don’t know, okay? Maybe because I wanted to prove for once I could have an actual relationship. Maybe because I wanted to forgot about the only person I actually want to go out with, who would never…” Sansa trails off, as if she’s said too much. 

Jon looks at her, his heart beating with wild abandon. “Who do you actually–” 

Sansa looks him in the eye, blue on brown, before leaning in. Their lips meet, and Jon thinks he might forget his own name. Instinctively, he leans in, and his hands go up to her silky hair, the red strands soft in his fingers. 

Sansa leans back after a second. “Jon–” 

“How long?” Jon asks. 

“Six months,” Sansa admits. “Ever since we started hanging out more.” 

Jon grins, unable to believe this. “Same here.” 

Sansa’s eyes widen. “You mean–” 

This time it’s Jon who leans in to kiss her, and it’s just as wonderful as the first time. He breaks off after another few seconds, though. 

“See, you don’t always have the worst taste in men,” he teases. 

Sansa grins at him, a strand of auburn hair curling over her forehead. “No, maybe I don’t.” 

* * *

_I loved a maid as red as autumn, with sunset in her hair_

_and she loved me._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my first Jonsa fic but I'm probably going to try and write some longer ones for them now, I've got an idea for a multi-chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
